Forbidden Love
by delena is ENDGAME
Summary: EPISODE 01 - Lilly and Miley are in love with each other but are too scared to tell the truth to one enother. One day, Lilly does something that will change their lifes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello people! Thank you for clicking on this story and giving it a chance. I can't guarantee that it will be that good because this is my first Liley story and my first slash story. So if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read.**

**These are episodes of HM that I made up myself. The series is called Liley Love. This is episode 1 in season 1. There will be twenty episodes in each season, and probably at least three seasons and at least one mega long story, like a movie.**

**These episodes won't be very long, probably about 5 or 6 chapters, but if you count 5 chapters in twenty stories then that's 100 chapters.**

**There is going to be 6 chapters in this story because I've already written it all. I've also planned all of season 1 and at the moment I'm planning a big mega movie to come between season 1 and season 2.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Isabelle. xxx**

**P. S. You will also find this A/N in chapter 5 because I'm about to post that 1 and when writing the 1****st**** chapter I never thought about posting all this stuff!**

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON 1 - EPISODE 1 - CHAPTER 1**

Lilly woke up from the nightmare soaked in wet sweat. It was her worst ever nightmare, where the whole school found out that she was in love with Miley.

Lilly shook her head. "Grow up, Lilly," she muttered to herself, "just get over that stupid crush on your best friend and concentrate on getting a boyfriend."

Lilly got dressed in her jeans and t-shirt and then set out to meet Miley at the beach like they'd agreed.

- -

Miley woke up and smiled. The sun was drifting through the curtains, and it was a beautiful day. She was going to meet Lilly, see her perfect smile that never failed to make her heart beat faster. She'd had a crush on Lilly ever since about six weeks ago.

Miley walked to her wardrobe, and yawned, feeling tired. She got out her skinny jeans and sparkly black top, along with her black boots. She never wanted to fail to impress Lilly.

When she got downstairs, Miley gobbled down her breakfast quickly, before racing off to meet Lilly at the beach.

- -

When they had both arrived at the beach, Miley and Lilly talked about the Hannah Montana party that were on that night. They talked about the outfits that they would wear, the make-up they would put onto their faces, the jewellery they would be wearing on their ears, wrists, ankles, necks. All the while trying to impress the other while all the while never noticing the love displayed in the others eyes.

- -

"Lilly," Miley exclaimed, "you look…." Miley struggled for words trying not to make it do obvious the love she was showing. Lilly looked so beautiful that Miley wanted to step forward and snog her senseless. She wanted to caress her cheek, and feel every inch of her body. Miley gathered her thoughts. "You look amazing," Miley breathed.

Lilly, obviously pleased at the reaction, though she tried to hide it, said "You too, you look stunning." Lilly smiled at her, noting the way the black, slinky dress Miley had on showed all her curves.

Miley, noticing Lily's smile, made her heart jump. "Erm… shall we go now?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded, and they made their way out of the door to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, everybody, thanks for clicking on the second chapter. Just thought I'd tell you, this fic is set after the movie, but it won't be giving any spoilers away if you haven't watched it. If I ever do decide to give some spoilers away, then I'll makes sure I warn you well before.**

**Anyway, I decided to write this A/N because I've decided that I'm going to have Hannah release the albums that Miley Cyrus has released in real life. Please tell me whether you like this idea or not, because then I'll change it.**

**Thanks!**

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON 1 - EPISODE 1 - CHAPTER 2**

When they reached the club, where the party was, Miley and Lilly dressed as Hannah and Lola, did some dancing with a couple of boys, and then Hannah did some autographs and some shots for magazines.

Afterwards, Hannah performed a few songs. But first she made her speech.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," she shouted into the mike, "thank you all for coming. Tonight I'm going to sing a few songs that will be on my new album, The Time of Our Lives. The album will be released in about a month, the single will be released on Monday. My first song is going to be The Time of Our Lives."

Lola clapped in the crowd, and loads of people piled onto the dance floor, as Miley started singing.

"Seems like were holding on forever,

I gotta let it go,

Times up, you pushed me to surrender,

Tonight

Who knows what happens now whatever

Where ever the wind blows

And I'm there as long as were together,

Alright."

The people were dancing like crazy on the dance floor. Suddenly Hannah belted into the song at the top of her voice.

"Let's have the time of our lives

Like there's no one else around

Just throw your hands up high

Even when they try to take us down

We'll have the time of our lives

Till the lights burn out

Let's laugh until we cry

Life is only what you make it now

Let's have the time of our lives."

The song went on for another two minutes, and the people loved it! Next Hannah sung Kicking and Screaming, then Party in the USA, and then finished with the well known, top chat-hitter best of Both Worlds. After doing some more autographs and a having a drink, Hannah and Lola left.

When they finally got in the limo, they took off their hot wigs, and took off their make-up. They were both yawning, it was late, very late, the latest Hannah had ever stayed out at a party.

"When are you doing recording for the album?" Lilly asked.

"Tomorrow," Miley yawned.

"Oh," Lilly sighed, "I was hoping we could have hung out tomorrow…"

"We still can," Miley told her. "Recording starts at seven AM tomorrow morning. It finished at five, we can go to the beach afterwards… if you'd like?"

Lilly nodded, feeling content and happy. She felt her eyes closing, and her head slipped onto Miley's shoulder.

Miley looked down at Lilly, glad that she could make her friend happy and glad that they could still hang out tomorrow. She just wished that Lilly was falling asleep in her arms instead of on her shoulder. Miley's head fell onto Lilly's head, and she fell asleep as well.

When, Robbie Ray checked in on them when they got back to there house, he smiled noting the smiles on their faces. Miley's arms seemed to have found their way round Lilly's stomach during the night.

He looked at them so happy and decided to leave them there, until they woke up. They looked so peaceful and content there, he didn't want to disturb him.


	3. Chapter 3

LILEY LOVE

SEASON 1 - EPISODE 1 - CHAPTER 3

**Lilly woke up sometime before the morning. She could feel Miley's head on her head, and Miley's arms around her. She had to admit, it felt good.**

"**I want to do this more often," she realised with a pang.**

"**I'll tell Miley how I really feel about her down at the beach today," Lilly told herself firmly.**

**She tried to get up slowly, as not to wake Miley up but she didn't succeed. "Sorry," Lilly whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you up."**

"**It's alright," Miley yawned, removing her arms from around Lilly ashamed, "and I'm sorry for putting my arms round you. I must have thought you were my teddy bear!" Miley laughed, trying to cover up her mistake. Lilly laughed along, but with hurt in her eyes.**

**- -**

**When they arrived at the recording studio, Miley worked her way through recording the songs.**

**It was 8:00AM and she'd only done one song, Obsessed. She normally had a song done in about forty-five minutes, sometimes thirty.**

**It was a break, fifteen minutes long, they had one every hour.**

"**Come on Miley," Lilly cheered Miley on, since she was looking down, and was taking longer than usual. "You can do it, I know you can."**

**Lilly's inspiration spurred Miley on, and she did the next song Party in the USA in only twenty-five minutes, which was the quickest she had ever done.**

**- -**

**At eleven fifteen, they had a half an hour break. Miley had done four songs (Talk is Cheap, Kicking and Screaming, When I Look at You and Best of Both Worlds) and she only had five more songs to do that day, because she had already recorded The Time of Our Lives for the single, and was coming into the recording studio tomorrow to record Before The Storm with Nick.**

**During the break Miley and Lilly grabbed some warm hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows because it was cold. Lilly also had a chocolate biscuit, but Miley refused one.**

"**Hey Lilly," Miley said.**

"**Yeah, Mi?" Lilly asked.**

"**It's Saturday, right?" Lilly nodded. "Well, Hannah's been invited to a fireworks display on Sunday, and she was wondering if her friend, Lola, would come along."**

**Lilly smiled, and nodded. "I'm sure Lola would love to come along."**

**At that exact moment, the two felt something spark between them, but then somebody called them, and it was gone.**

**- -**

**After recording had finished, Miley and Lilly made their way down to the beach. When they got their Lilly started to tell Miley how she felt about her.**

"**Erm… Miley, I need to tell you something," Lilly told her quietly.**

"**Sure, go ahead," Miley said, wondering what it was.**

"**Well, I just wanted to say…" Lilly suddenly spoke very quickly, "I'minlovewithyouMiley."**

"**Erm… sorry I didn't catch that."**

"**I said that… I'm in love… I'm in love with **_**you**_**."**

**Miley just stared at Lilly gob smacked. And then Lilly did something, something that she had never done before, but always longed to do.**

**She kissed Miley.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON 1 - EPISODE 1 - CHAPTER 4**

Miley couldn't believe it - Lilly was kissing her! It was her dream. And she was kissing Lilly back!

Lilly pulled back after a while, even though she wanted to carry on kissing Miley.

"Sorry," she whispered, and then Lilly rushed away.

"Lilly wait," Miley cried, but Lilly kept on going.

She'd thought Lilly loved, especially the way she'd just kissed her. But then why had she left her here, all confused, without even explaining?

- -

After Lilly had gotton away from Miley, she couldn't understood why she had. Maybe because it was too much. She was kissing a girl, her best friend, Hannah Montana, in public.

And what would Miley think of her now? Well at least Miley was kissing her back, that had to mean something didn't it? And Miley had called her back, after she'd rushed away, hadn't she?

Now that she was looking on the brighter side, she felt much better. She would ring Miley later, but first she'd go skateboarding to clear her head.

- -

When Lilly got back, she rung Miley on her cell phone.

"Lilly," Miley exclaimed. "Where've you been? I've rung you at least ten times, I've been wanting to talk to you for the last two hours!"

"Sorry," Lilly told her, "I've been skateboarding. I just needed to… clear my head. And look, I'm sorry for what happened today, down at the beach, I didn't mean to… I just got a bit overwhelmed, with you standing there… so close. And I guess now you know about my crush on you… And it's pretty obvious you don't like me back…"

"Lilly, listen," Miley told her, "I _do _like you back, Lilly, that's why I was kissing you back. I'd been wanting to do that for ages, but I didn't have the courage, so that's why I'm glad you did it."

"Because I'm in love with you Lilly."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : These are episodes of HM that I made up myself. The series is called Liley Love. This is episode 1 in season 1. There will be twenty episodes in each season, and probably at least three seasons and at least one mega long story, like a movie.**

**These episodes won't be very long, probably about 5 or 6 chapters, but if you count 5 chapters in twenty stories then that's 100 chapters.**

**There is going to be 6 chapters in this story because I've already written it all. I've also planned all of season 1 and at the moment I'm planning a big mega movie to come between season 1 and season 2.**

**P.S This was put into an edited version of chapter 1 so that's why I've put it on chapter 5 because it isn't likely that you'll read chapter 1 again.**

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON 1 - EPISODE 1 - CHAPTER 5**

Lilly sat stunned. Miley had actually said she was _in _love with her.

"I'm coming over," she told Miley.

- -

Miley waited nervously for Lilly to arrive. She couldn't believe what she had told Lilly, for although it was true, she wasn't planning on it actually coming out of her mouth.

When Lilly finally arrived they got some popcorn and headed to Miley's bedroom.

"Did you mean it?" Lilly asked and Miley automatically knew what she was talking about. She nodded.

Miley moved forwards towards Lilly, and Lilly moved forwards as well. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley, Miley still holding the popcorn bowl.

And then Lilly kissed her.

Although and she was expecting it, Miley was still a little surprised, and dropped the popcorn bowl. Popcorn went everywhere all over the room.

Lilly broke away from the kiss and met Miley's eyes. They both laughed, and then Lilly put her lips on Miley's again.


	6. Chapter 6

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON 1 - EPISODE 1 - CHAPTER 6**

The next night Lilly and Miley could be found as Hannah and Lola lying on the grass watching the fireworks together.

They were at the fireworks display and they had snuck away from everybody else.

Lilly's head was close to Miley's, and they were both holding hands.

"Last week I thought there was no way the two of us could be together. And look at us now," Lilly whispered to Miley.

"I know, I thought the exact same thing. I never thought we'd ever be together."

At that moment a firework went off, making them both jump. They started giggling, and then started watching the fireworks. There were all kinds of different colours blues, pinks, reds. They were beautiful, and the most important thing was, they were watching them together, as girlfriends, not just friends.

**THE END**

**A/N Okay, okay so I know it's short but I think it's sweet, and to me, that's all that matters.**

**EPISODE 2 **- _Chaos_ - Now that Lilly and Miley are an item, they're just starting to feel comfortable around each other, but when they try to keep it from Oliver, chaos ensues.


End file.
